warm
by chatsuniverse
Summary: Misaki does something he normally doesn't do. Akihiko isn't complaining...


Misaki gasped loudly, lifting his red, wet lips from the swollen length in front of him as he let himself breathe heavily. His eyes shut tightly while he rested his burning cheek against his lover's cooling thighs, his fingers digging softly into the sides of his hips as he fought to catch his breath. Slowly, he positioned his lips back onto the side of the base of the cock in front of him, his pink tongue trailing across it as his lips sucked noisily onto the length. His heart raced again when his shut his eyes in embarrassment, the soft grunts of approval coming from above him only egging him on to continue his sloppy movements.

Soon, Misaki got the courage to take the head back to his lips, sucking on the pearly tip before taking it further down between his cheeks, hollowing them tightly as he felt the rough fingertips dig deeper into his soft, brown hair, urging him to take his dick even deeper into his willing mouth. Making sure to steadily breathe through his nose, Misaki held onto the man's exposed thighs, barely showcasing beneath his hastily pushed down pants, with his tight boxers peeking through. As continued down lower, he throated Akihiko cautiously, bobbing up and down as he coaxed himself into a steady rhythm.

"Ah.. Misaki.."

Misaki had no time to get nervous, or blush as he focused on the sounds he and his lover were making, and focused on making Akihiko come. The faster he went, the more slick his mouth and cheeks became covered in saliva and pre-cum that dripped down his chin and hand. Even as a sloppy, unkempt mess, Misaki still was glowing in Akihiko's eyes. And as Misaki stared up at the man above him, with lidded eyes and a mouth full of cock, and his knees scrapping on the carpeted floor of their bedroom, his stomach uncomfortably pressing into the soft bed, and dick pressed into his suddenly tight, _tight_ shorts that were begging to be taken off, he found the man above him staring back, panting softly with a slight smile, _a genuine smile._

"You're doing amazing Misaki." Akihiko says, pressing Misaki's head lower with a gentle push, letting his cock graze the back of the boy's throat, groaning at the resistant friction created.

Focusing on sucking and licking, Misaki moved his fingertips to the base of the dick, creating a ring around it as he moved his hand up and down, jerking off the area that he couldn't fit all into his mouth. Misaki had done surprisingly well for someone who had barely even touched his lover more than twice, and his nervous personality had been swept under the rug as he went deeper and deeper, swallowing down all the sweet essence that seeped out of Akihiko's dripping dick.

Misaki began rubbing his thighs together slowly, seeking some sort of friction to aid his aching cock, eagerly increasing the speed of his mouth as he felt the thrust of Akihiko's hips, indicating his prompt release. A set of nails scrapped harder at the back of his scalp, tightening in his hair as he heard a deep grunt come from above him.

Suddenly, Misaki choke slightly on the hot cum spurting into the back of his throat, his swollen lips slowing down as he focused on licking the head of Akihiko's dick. Even as Akihiko stopped with his rough tugs and thrust, Misaki still kept his mouth moving, working the still hard cock until he became too tired, his jaw aching more and more, and ultimately pulled away, his mouth still full of unswallowed cum, his cheeks puffed out with the question of whether or not he should run to the bathroom or swallow it down like he did his pride.

"Ah… Misaki.." Akihiko sighed out, rubbing Misaki's tears and saliva damped cheeks with his rough hands, trying to get the boys attention by tilting his face upward, his fingertips running through his sweaty hair softly. "Spit it out Misaki, it's okay…" And as Akihiko attempted to guide the boy elsewear, he felt more so than heard Misaki gulp, swallowing down the thick, warm liquid with his eyes screwed shut, the bitter substance leaving the boy oddly satisfied as he leaned into the hand cradling his face.

Surprising Akihiko, he pulled Misaki up with a new found strength into his lap, and despite the boy's loud protests, he pressed his mouth to his, his tongue naturally slipping in with ease as he flipped them over, taking charge of the situation. And as he kissed down the boys trembling body, Misaki waited with anticipation for what would come next.


End file.
